


Do You Want To Bet?

by aishkomaeda



Category: GOT7
Genre: 21 - Freeform, Bets, Blackjack, Card Games, GOT7 - Freeform, Gambling, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, casino - Freeform, dealer, dealer!Yugyeom, player - Freeform, player!Bambam, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishkomaeda/pseuds/aishkomaeda
Summary: BamBam has a thing for gambling, but he also has a thing for that hot dealer who looks like a rookie in his favourite casino, but Yugyeom will show him what it means understimate a good dealer, or not?





	Do You Want To Bet?

Bambam has always been so sure of himself, of his aspect, of his manners that screamed confidence, nothing has ever made him doubt about his figure or his feelings.

Nothing but that dealer's gaze, that forced him to make the riskiest bet of his life.

 

^^^

 

Bambam loved going to the casino, he loved the feeling that the cards gave him, the spinning sound of the roulette, the calculations he made while playing his winning hand, gaining money.

The money was really something else, it was never enough for his thoughts, fiches were in his hands like jewels, beautiful jewels made of luck and a perfect mind born to place bets, read faces, bluff and lie if it was necessary. So after a short time it became part of his routine spending every Saturday night there, drinking champagne and playing BlackJack or other games that gave him that thrill, driving him to the edge.

His routine consisted in a hot bath made just to relax his stressed brain, followed by an accurate session of chosing the perfect outfit, and then, with his favourite perfume on he was ready to strike.

Methodical you can say, but he preferred to call himself an observer, who tried to blend himself with other players, it was easy for him to notice a mistake, a bluff, a weakness, when you're on the same level of your "enemy", and after all, in a casino everybody is an enemy.

That Saturday wasn't any different for him, after the long bath to rest his tired limbs, he chose his dark blue suit, put his perfume on and called a taxi, perfectly on time.

What was different was the conversation that he had while changing his money, the cashier informed him that new dealers had made their appearence in the main hall during the week. With a grin, Bambam informed that he was ready to have fun, no matter if it was a rookie or not the one who he'd be facing.

The person who he was facing has never been so important, he could read everything just by looking at hands, outfit, jewels, manners, he could even guess where they came from after a few words, placing carefully the accent. It was easy, he learned this slowly but ater a long practice his suppositions had helped him weighing his choices (placing a bet was a matter of mind reading and knowledge). 

But his mind went totally blank when he saw that dealer, an incredibly tall man with cherry hair, charming eyes piercing through his skull, he looked right through him, giving him a warm smile. Never mistake a man's smile at the casino, it's a clear invitation to sit at their table and show them who are you, not a nice thing at all, even if Yugyeom's smile was the warmest he had ever seen.

Bambam walked right to the green table accepting the evident challenge with a cold chuckle, his attention was directed immediately to the sign at the edge of the table where the maximum of the bets was written with a clear calligraphy, probably the dealer's one.

He sat down on the red velvet chair and straightened his posture to look even more confident, placing two fiches on the table and shoving them to the dealer, as a tip. 

"You're already tipping me? Old style, aren't you?" the dealer wet his lips taking the fiches to his side, "I'm just already sorry for you, such a young boy in this big place, it must be hard." Bambam was winking, he noticed the small mole on the corner of his eye, distracting him from studying his reaction, a perfectly cold one, the reaction of someone who was told the same thing more than five times.

"Don't you worry, I know how to spice things up when I need it" and this was all he said before drawing his gaze again to the older's eyes, whose face was propped up by an open hand under his chin, observing him like he was a weird animal inside a cage. His stomach did a weird thing inside of him when their eyes met again for the second time, it was like time was frozen for a second, then he recomposed himself touching the knot of his dark red tie.

In blackjack the dealer starts first by drawing cards from the deck, players are each delt two cards face up and then he draws two cards for himself, one face down under the one facing up. In this moment everything starts, you can say "hit" or tapping on the table and the dealer will give you immediately another card, you can stand by waving a hand oh your cards, you can double your bet adding one fiche next to the other one (or putting it on the other), and you can also split when you have two cards with same value by placing another bet outside the betting place, the dealer will adjust them.

Every card respects its pip value (from 2 to 10), face cards are all worth ten, aces can be worth one or eleven.

The goal is to beat the dealer, of course, reaching 21 without busting or getting an higher number than the dealer, which seems so easy if you just want to play it safe, but gaining money from this is a bit harder.

The first two cards delt to Bambam were an ace and a queen, instant win. He didn't have to wait to know Yugyeom's card, the odds were on his side for this first game, but the night was still long in front of him, there was absolutely nothing to cheer on. Yugyeom wasn't exactly surprised, it was normal to win on the first hand, wasn't it? His hands got cold immediately, fear running in his veins with blood and the shivers that playing gave him.

Yugyeom had again that feeling, the feeling when he entered the first time in the big casino of his city with his father, like in an amusement park, with all those lights and fancy dresses around him, roulettes spinning and excited screams came from around him, it was a triumph for his senses. That time he was so young and it was so exciting that he lost, immediately busting after two dangerous hits, wrong choice. He got so obsessed with this game that he lost all of his savings for college in less than a month, he never came home again, too afraid to face his father, the one who taught him everything about cards and bets. He started hanging out with other broken players, and he started to get along with the highlow trick, gaining almost what he had lost in two nights before getting kicked out.

Then he was there, wrists on the green table waiting for Bambam to choose if he wanted to go on or not, and the other one suddently threw him a weird smile, getting from a girl who was carring a tray a glass of champagne. He emptied the whole glass in one sip, not moving his glance from Yugyeom's eyes even when drinking. "I shouldn't say this, but you're not supposed to play while drinking." the older laughed "I drink only because I like the color of it, don't you think champagne looks like liquid gold?" he raised the empty glass to his face to look at it bending his neck, Yugyeom started giving cards again.

This time Bambam split the two eights given, looking carefully at the five face up Yugyeom had on his side, covering the hidden card. He suddently stopped. "Double." the older smiled making some wrinkles around his eyes appear, placing another fish under both of the splitted hand. Then he asked to hit tapping long fingers on the table, receiving a Jack and a three. His moves were over, he wet his lips and propped up again on both hands to look more bitchy while saying "stand". The dealer showed with expert moves his soft fifteen composed by an ace and the five which was face up, he draw one more card and with his horror discovered a seven. He busted.

With a sweet laugh Bambam took more fiches to his side, spinning one for show "Maybe it's not your night tonight, what do you say?", the younger was quick to reply giving again two cards to the player "That's only the beginning, we'll see if you are so brave to stay here" and this, was pure challenge for the older one, who bet twice the last bet on the table, reaching 100 dollars.

The next five matches saw two times Bambam winning but tree times Yugyeom caught the older one by making him bust miserably.

Things were starting to spice up after the third glass of champagne that Bambam took, his eyes a bit more watery, reddish cheeks, Yugyeom almost thought that by giving him alcohol things would have got easier for him, but he didn't actually want to kick out this handsome silver-haired stranger, with a body that only only a model couldn't envy and a perfect shade of brownish pink melting on his skin that told him the exotic origins of the Thai boy, he was absolutely fascinating.

Yugyeom decided to do something that he had been told enough times to avoid: talking.

Starting to talk in a similar situation was like getting undressed, it wasn't just having a conversation between two lovers of gambling, it was giving hints of his weaknesses, giving him the opportunity to study him and to decide which informations were helpful to place more bets or not, but he couldn't resist.

"So is this your main game that you play here or are you just warming up?" this was a clear way to understand how much the player was willing to bet, if he had came to play blackjack only it would have been evident that he would have bet the most on this, giving the possibility to the dealer to control the game by filthy tricks they were supposed to know to be hired. If this was just a warming up to play something else like roulette or baccarat, Yugyeom could have just relaxed and played it safe.

"Oh, Blackjack is my favourite game, I always come here just to play it." he touched the two cards given (a soft sixteen composed by a queen and a six) to ask for hit, raising his gaze to meet Yugyeom's "And I'm never disappointed" he added proudly standing, and winning again.

Ater a good half an hour of winning and losing, Bambam wa getting pissed off, five lost in a row were a low blow for someone used to win at least once every three rows. Five glasses of champagne later the blow came. "If I win the next one, you'll leave with me tonight."

Yugyeom narrowed his eyes, looking into Bambam's, was it serious? His cheeks went red immediately, god no, he couldn't show emotions like that, absolutely not. The older one threw his head backwards when he noticed the evident flush of emotions that the younger one was experiencing, he knew he put the right stress in the right situation.

The dealer couldn't back off, looking like a coward when things started to get intresting? No way. But how was it possible that this guy could read his feelings like this? How did he knew that he had totally a bad effect on the dealer's focus? Did he noticed that his mind was totally somewhere else? It was dangerous to refuse now, it would have made even more obvious his lack of confidence when he was playing for a long time with a hot guy in front of him, who could blame him?

"Alright." he grinned mischievously, weighing carefully the situation.

"But you'll stop counting cards." his ace in the hole was out.

How could have he not noticed? His eyes went on the numbers like an hawk with his prey, so desperate but so sure in the end enough to tell him that the value of the cards was high now, high enough to place a nice bet and go home happy and clean. Yugyeom had been the first to use this method on his darkest times, it was almost always a win-win situation, which told you if it was safe or not betting high or low amounts of money.

It consisted in dividing cards in three groups, giving them another value (-1,0,+1) and not losing count of the number of high and low cards delt to the players, if the number was high it was okay to bet high amounts of money because the possibility of getting a good card by hitting was incredibly great, and vice versa if it was a low number.

His trick was discovered, he risked very much by doing this trick, he could get kicked out the casino instantly or even something worse, if the dealer called the director. Bambam froze on his chair, the warm grin disappeared from his lips, while the younger was changing on purpose the 4 decks inside the shoe, not giving him the chance of getting straight the result of his last hand. He felt the ground under him went missing, a horrible sensation of void making his way through him as the dealer gave him two cards, again two eights, the worst hand at Blackjack: sixteen.

Bambam's glance locked almost mechanically with the dealer's "Maybe it's not your night tonight, what do you say?" Yugyeom spit from the other side of the table.

It was a challenge, of course. He was regretting his last hour's choices, starting with sitting at that damned table with this hot dealer who he thought he would have made him fall like a teenager oh her first crush, but he was wrong.

He splitted, knowing that he could at least have one chance out of two of gaining his beloved prize and dignity in one blow, but on the othrt hand, he would have lost almost 1000 dollars. Bets got higher and higher, and now he wasn't playing just for fun, there was something else on the plate this time, something spicy that he wanted no matter what. And if something was sure, Bambam hated losing.

He doubled. "I'd like to double, so you won't just leave with me, but you'll also forget about my little help", the dealer accepted the bet again, no way to turn back now. After saying "hit" for both his hands, receiving a five and a king ye standed. He made the mistake of consider too late the face up card of the dealer, jokes on him, an ace.

Blood rushing fast in the player's veins, his heart's pace so fast and yet so loud in his ears, alcohol in his system making him feel a bit dizzy but not enough to reduce his anxiety. This was the power of gambling, feeling sensations that possessed yourself, losing control. His only fault was the addiction to the game, but there was nothing more exciting that this.

"Oh." Bambam allowed himself to say, it was a sure hand. It was enough to have the hidden card up to 9 to beat him fair and square.

Yugyeom started to show the hidden card under his ace, with a slow trick the card popped up.

The second card was a four, the one face down, he was forced to draw another card, his motions slower, for the nth time, the time froze. He draw a nine. Yugyeom busted.

 

"Looks like tonight I was blessed by fortune." Bambam claimed.

Oh yes he was, thought Yugyeom shoving the other card down his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I'm sorry.


End file.
